


아슬아슬한 줄타기

by WwwsBryce



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 아나킨이 적에게 붙잡히고, 오비완은 그를 구출한다. 그 여파가 가볍다면 오히려 이상한 일일 것이다.





	아슬아슬한 줄타기

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walking the Fine Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69043) by [cupiscent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupiscent/pseuds/cupiscent). 



네가 날 부를 때면

난 네 절규를 듣겠지:

마스터 마스터

ㅡ메탈리카

*

아나킨이 깨어있다고 오비완은 판단했지만, 그의 의식은 아주 약했다. 포스 속에 그는 뭉개져 있었다ㅡ스며들어 불분명한 이 느낌은 다르게 표현할 방법이 없었다. 오비완이 그의 곁으로 성큼성큼 두 걸음 만에 더러운 작은 방을 가로질렀을 때, 아나킨의 눈은 뜨여있었지만 흐리멍덩했다. 아나킨의 이름을 부르면서 오비완은 한 손으로 그의 뒤통수를 안아 들었다. 그의 손길에 아나킨의 몸은 사실상 달랑거렸다ㅡ고개는 힘없이 오비완의 손으로 떨어졌고, 거친 담요 아래 사지는 아무렇게나 흘러내렸으며, 그때서야 오비완은 소년이 벌거벗고 있음을 깨달았다. 움직임에 아나킨의 턱이 조금 들렸다; 그의 목에 구속구 같은 검은 띠가 둘러져 있었고, 오비완이 그걸 건드리자(유연하지만 뻣뻣한, 일종의 가죽 같았다) 아나킨이 헉 숨을 들이켜 입술이 벌어졌다. 클론들의 발소리, 아득한 총성, 명령을 외치는 목소리들ㅡ복도의 소음에 묻혀 가느다란 숨소리는 들리지 않았다.

“대체 무슨 짓을 당한 게냐,” 오비완이 중얼거렸다.

발소리가 문 앞에 멈췄고, 그의 뒤에서 클론이 말했다, “케노비 장군? 세큐라 장군께서 계획대로 상황을 회복하셨다고 전하셨습니다.”

담요로 아나킨을 단단히 싸안고서, 소년의 무게에 끙 소리가 나오는 것을 무시한 채 오비완은 발을 옮겼다. “그럼 우린 함선으로 돌아가지. 최대한 빨리.”

클론은 문가에서 비켜서며 헬멧을 쓴 머리를 기울였다. “스카이워커 장군입니까?”

“그렇네,” 오비완은 짧게 대꾸했다.

*

함선은 클론들로 가득했고 의무실은 만원이었으므로, 오비완은 아나킨을 제 쿼터로 데려갔다. 담요에 파묻힌 소년을 침대에 내려놨을 때, 아나킨의 호흡은 짧고 가빴다. 눈을 뜨고 있음에도 그는 오비완 너머, 벽 너머 빈 공간을 보고 있었다. 그러나 담요를 걷어 제 전 파다완의 벗은 몸을 살펴봐도 심각한 상처는 보이지 않았다.

그의 뒤로 문이 쉿 열렸고 에일라가 말했다, “그를 찾으셨나요?”

“그래,” 오비완이 흘깃 어깨너머를 돌아보며 말했다.

“다행이네요.” 그녀는 무뚝뚝하지만 안심해 대답했다. 군데군데 진흙을 묻힌 채, 그녀는 조심스러운 동작으로 어깨를 돌리며 스트레칭을 했다. 그녀가 그들의 두 단계 임무에서 제 역할을 톡톡히 해낸 것엔 의심의 여지가 없었다. “함선은 곧 출발할거에요,” 그녀가 알렸다. “원하신다면, 보고는 제가 올릴게요.”

오비완은 무심코 고개를 끄덕였다. 문이 다시 닫힐 즘에 그의 신경은 온통 아나킨을 향해있었다.

소년은 살이 많이 내렸다; 늑골과 골반이 피부 위로 선명했다. 사무적이고 사실적으로 오비완은 소년의 몸을 훑었다. 어느 시점엔가 그는 구속당했지만 적어도 근 며칠 동안은 아니었다; 손목의(그리고 발목의) 멍은 노란색이었고, 가장자리의 쓸린 살갗은 반쯤 아물었다. 몸 곳곳에도 멍이 있었다ㅡ정강이, 바깥 허벅지, 갈비뼈 아래, 상체를 얼룩덜룩 물들인 보라색. 위쪽 팔뚝엔 크게 긁힌 상처가 있었다.

어떤 것도 그의 지금 상태를 설명해주지 않았다. 아나킨은 반나절 여가시간을 보내면서도 이보다 심하게 다치곤 했다.

오비완은 옆구리의 멍에 손가락을 대고, 상처가 보기보다 깊은 것인지 확인하려 울긋불긋한 피부를 빛으로 당겼다. 아나킨이 몸을 움찔, 웅얼거렸고, 속눈썹을 파르르 떨며 턱을 들어올렸다. 오비완의 시선이 다시 그의 목에 둘린 띠를 향했다. 목에 꼭 맞게 매인 개목걸이ㅡ그래, 개목걸이가 분명했다. 오비완은 띠를 만져봤다: 매끈한 가죽. 그는 한 손가락을 띠와 피부 사이에 걸고 신축성을 시험했다. 안쪽 표면은 거칠었고 띠는 조금도 늘어나지 않았다. 아나킨이 살짝 허리를 띄우며 뒤척였다.

안쪽을 따라 손가락을 죽 움직이니 숨겨진 버클이 느껴졌다. 그러나 그가 목걸이를 풀려고 반대편 손을 가져갔을 때 아나킨이 번쩍, 깨끗하지만 초점이 맞지 않는 눈을 떴다. 그의 손이 올라와 오비완의 손목을 붙들었다. “안돼,” 그는 가쁘게 말했다. “그러지 말아요.”

“아나킨,” 오비완이 말했지만, 아나킨은 이미 눈을 감고 침대에 늘어져있었다. 이번엔 사실 의식을 잃었다.

문이 다시 열렸다. “그는 어때요?” 에일라가 오비완의 곁에 서며 물었다.

오비완은 양손을 소매 아래로 끌어당겼다. “나도 모르겠구나,” 미간을 찌푸리고 아나킨을 내려다보며 그는 인정했다.

에일라는 아나킨을 살피기 위해 좀더 다가섰다. 그녀는 여전히 전투로 얼룩졌지만 얼굴을 씻을 짬은 낸 모양이었다. “제가 좀?” 오비완의 의사를 물으려 허공에 든 손도 깨끗했다.

그의 승낙과 함께, 그녀는 손바닥으로 아나킨의 이마를 짚고 눈을 감았다. 천천히 그녀의 눈썹이 하나로 모였다. “뭔가가 부자연스러워요,” 에일라가 혼잣말에 가깝게 속삭이더니 좀더 확고하게 덧붙였다, “그에게 약물을 썼어요.”

그건 오비완도 짐작한 결론이었다. “그래, 하지만 어떤 약물이지?” 그는 재촉했다.

“저도 알아내려ㅡ” 에일라가 덩달아 조바심의 기색을 보이며 입을 열었고, 그리고는 마치 신경총에 세게 찔린 마냥 헉 소리인지 신음인지를 뱉었다. 아나킨에게서 홱 손을 떼고 뒷걸음질치는 그녀를 오비완이 붙들었다.

“왜?” 그는 강하게 물었다. “대체 뭐지?”

“아주 혐오스러운 거요,” 놀라움이 그녀의 얼굴을 스쳤고, 그녀는 씹듯이 내뱉었다. 자세를 바로 하며, 그녀는 평정을 되찾고 오비완의 손에서 팔을 뺐다. “죄송해요. 이건 예상치 못했거든요.”

“그래 보이는구나,” 오비완이 말했다. “뭐가 그에게 영향을 주는 건지 알겠니?”

아나킨에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채, 에일라는 경련하는 손가락을 허벅지에 문질렀다. “네, 딱 한번 접해본 적이 있어요. 하지만 사용한 걸 보는 건 처음이에요. 이건 트윌렉 물질이지만…거의 알려지지 않았어요. 정식이름이 있는진 모르겠지만, 어떤 이들은 이걸 ‘채찍’이라고 불러요. 이건ㅡ” 그녀는 머뭇거렸고, 숨을 한번 내쉬고 마침내 오비완의 시선을 마주했다. “이건 희생자를 고분고분하게 만들어요. 아주 순종적으로요. 그 발상은 절 굉장히 불쾌하게 하네요.”

“나도 알겠다.”

그녀는 언뜻 희미한 미소를 지었다. “전 해독제는 알지 못해요, 마스터 케노비. 그리고 이 약물이 포스로 체내를 정화하는 그의 능력에 지장을 줄 거라고 생각해요.”

어쩌면 필요이상으로 거칠게, 오비완은 숨을 뱉었다. “그렇다면 우린 약물이 그의 몸에서 빠져나올 때까지 기다릴 거다. 시간이 얼마나 걸리든.” 잠깐 동안 그는 눈을 감고, 그를 둘러싼 분노의 형상이 흩어지길 기다렸다. 그는 아나킨에게 화난 것이 아니었다; 아주 조금도 아니었다. 시간이 오래 걸려도, 어떤 보살핌을 요구해도 상관없었다. 에일라는 이 약물을 쓰는 자들에게 격분하는 게 당연하다고 여기는 것 같았지만, 분노는 결코 정당화될 수 없단 걸 오비완은 알았다. 확신했다.

눈을 뜨자 그녀와 시선이 마주쳤다. “마스터 케노비,” 그녀는 조용히 말했다, “그를 대하실 때, 아주 조심스러우셔야 해요.”

그녀의 목소리에 담긴 미묘한 강조를 오비완은 해석할 수 없었다, 당장은. 그는 표정을 풀고 고개를 끄덕였다. “그렇지 않은 건 생각도 않았단다.”

*

에일라는 오비완이 방의 다른 침상에 자리를 잡을 때까지 나가지 않고 버텼다. 그녀는 아나킨이 괜찮을 것이라고 그를 거듭 안심시켰다; 약물은 결코 목숨을 위협하지 않는다고 말이다; 오비완이 자고 일어나면, 함선은 멜라사튼에 정박할 것이라고 말이다.

그는 피곤을 감추려 애쓰지도 않았다. 그녀도 이제 아나킨을 되찾았으니 쉽게 잠들 수 있을 거란 말 따위는 하지 않았다. 난폭한 수마의 손아귀를 그저 뿌리치고 거부하는 것은 지난 삼 주 동안 습관이 되어버렸었다.

에일라의 뒤로 문이 스르륵 닫혔다. 방의 천장 한번 제대로 쳐다보기도 전에 오비완의 눈이 감겼다; 눈꺼풀 안쪽을 제대로 의식하기도 전에 그는 명상에 가까운, 극도로 절제된 잠에 빠졌다.

꿈이 찾아왔을 때 그는 잠들어있었다ㅡ아니면 거의 잠들어있었거나. 꿈은 너무도 선명하고 뜻밖이어서 오비완은 곧장 이게 제 꿈이 아님을 깨달았다. 아련한 마음 한구석에서, 나중에 아나킨의 이 포스 투영 문제를 해결해야 하겠다는 생각이 떠올랐다.

꿈 전반적으로 몽롱함이 깔려있었다. 그건 사물을 앞으로 끌어당겨 가장자리를 늘이고, 평면마다 주황색과 녹색의 부조화한 음영을 새겼다. 장면이 불안정하게 흔들릴 때마다 색조는 스르르 섞여 들었다. 그의(그가 아니라, 아나킨의) 너무도 창백한 피부가 오비완의 주의를 끌었다. 거의 푸르스름하기까지 한 팔은ㅡ양 팔은ㅡ머리 위로 쭉 뻗어, 손목 구속구가 매달린 천장의 기어를 향했다. 기어는 반들반들하게 기름칠이 되어있었다. 조심스럽게 구속구를 당기자 사슬이 철컹거렸다. 그 소리는 (매혹적이었다, 등골이 오싹했다, 증오스러웠다, 아름다웠다) 복잡했다.

그의(그가 아니라, 아나킨의) 뒤에서 들려온 기척이 의식의 끄트머리를 긁었지만 그는 아무것도 생각할 수 없었다. 더 이상 아무것도 감당할 수 없었다. 그의 머릿속은 이미 너무도 가득 차서, 너무도 넘쳐나서ㅡ

 _무언가가_ , 새하얗게 불타는 단순함의 혓바닥이, 그의 몸을 가르고, 그의 등을 가르고 폭발했다. 별처럼 눈부신 그 고통의 청아한 메아리 말고는 아무것도, 아무것도 알 수 없었지만, 제 숨이 턱 막힌 것은 알았다. 고통은 그의(그가 _아니라_ , 아나킨의!) 몸을 관통해 머릿속을 깨끗이 비워냈다. 다음 번 작열이 다가오는 소리에 귀를 기울인 채 팽팽한 기대감에 숨을 죽이게 만들었다.

그리고 그것이 왔을 때, 그보다 완벽한 순간은 존재하지 않았다.

*

제 움직임을 깨닫기도 전에 오비완은 서있었다. 아나킨은 침상에 누워 고르게 숨쉬고 있었지만, 손가락이 움찔거렸다. 방을 가로지르는 데는 두 걸음도 필요 없었고, 오비완은 조심스러운 손길로 소년의 자세를 고치기 시작했다ㅡ무릎을 세우고, 한 팔은 바깥으로 펼치고, 한 팔은 접어서 가슴팍에 얹고. 한 손은 아나킨의 무릎 뒤쪽에, 다른 손으론 그의 뒷목을 감싸고서, 팔뚝으로 소년의 어깨를 들어 오비완은 아나킨을 옆으로 부드럽게 굴렸다.

짐작조차도 목구멍이 고통스럽게 조이는 것을 막아주진 못했다.

에일라가 돌아왔을 때 그는 침상 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 있었다ㅡ들어올린 손은 아무것도 만지지 못하고 허공을 떠도는 채. 그녀가 뭐라고, 쥐어짜듯 무어라 말했지만, 단어들은 오비완이 흩어내는데 실패한 분노의 장막에 가리워 그에게 닿지 못했다.

아나킨의 등은, 어깨부터 끝까지, 엉망이었다. 살갗은 채찍의 줄무늬로 나란히, 그리고 엇갈려 부풀었다. 교묘하게 설계된 상처. 고통. 감각. 채찍자국 하나하나가 그의 손가락 굵기만했고 적어도 십여 개는 된다고, 오비완은 생각했다. 생각했다. 확신하기엔, 정확히 세기엔 너무 얽히고 설켜있었다. 때때로 자국이 엇갈린 부위의 상처들은 피부가 완전히 벗겨져, 찢어져, 속살을 드러냈다.

에일라가 양손으로 그의 손을 감쌌고, 오비완은 제가 담요를 찢을 듯 그러쥔 것을 깨달았다. 눈을 한번 깜박이고, 그는 고개를 들어 그녀를 올려다봤다.

“함선이 도킹 중이에요,” 그녀는 말했다.

어깨가 흠칫하더니 아나킨이 몸을 돌렸다. 담요에 등이 닿자 그의 입에서 비명이 튀어나왔다. 손은 오비완이 쥔 담요를 와락 낚아챘고, 허리가 휘었지만, 그는 몸을 굴리지 않았다. “마스터,” 또렷한 눈으로 그는 말했다. 얼굴은 경직됐지만 그럼에도 그는 작게 미소 지었다. 날이 섰음에도 여전히 아름다운 미소를. “제가 꿈을 꾸는 줄 알았어요.”

“그랬었지,” 오비완이 말했다. “하지만 지금은 깨어있단다.”

*

아나킨을 되찾을 거라 믿어 의심치 않았기에, 오비완은 여벌 옷을 챙겨왔었다. 소년은 바지만을 받더니 그 기분 나쁜 담요로 다시 몸을 감쌌다. 담요 아래 어깨를 따라 때때로 작은 떨림이 일었다. 우주의 한기 때문이라고 오비완은 추측했다. 희망했다.

에일라는 함선의 양륙을 감독하러 가야 했지만, 가기 전에 힐러 이야기를 꺼냈다ㅡ그들의 처소가 주어질 궁전에도 뛰어난 힐러들이 많다고 말이다. 그러나 그녀가 말을 끝맺기도 전에 아나킨은 딱 잘라 거절했다. “아니,” 그는 말했다. “아무도ㅡ” 또 한번 몸을 덮친 떨림에 그는 말을 멈췄다. “아무도 내 몸에 손대지 않았으면 좋겠어.”

누군가 아나킨의 바보 같은 짓을 지적할 사람이 있다면, 그건 에일라일 거라고 오비완은 여겼었다. 하지만 트윌렉 제다이는 그저 고개를 끄덕이며 치료를 서두른다면 박타 패치로도 충분할 거라고 이야기했다. 그리고는 패치를 준비해서 보내주겠다고 덧붙였다.

그녀가 떠나고 난 적막 속에서, 그들은 각자의 헝클어진 침상에 앉아있었다. 오비완이 입을 열었다, “네 광선검도 챙겨왔단다.”

아나킨이 미소를 지었다. 피로의 그림자가 깊이 새겨졌어도, 그의 눈엔 애정 어린 친근감과 장난기가 가득했다. “뭐야, 잔소리는 안 해요?”

오비완은 그저 고개를 흔들었다.

하얗게 마디가 질린 손가락으로 아나킨은 어깨의 담요를 좀더 꽉 여몄다. “내 생각엔 당신이 좀 더 갖고 있는 게 좋을 것 같아요.”

이번에 끄덕임은 생각에 잠겨 고개를 숙인 것에 더 가까웠다. “기분은 어떠니?” 시선을 들어 아나킨의 표정을 살피며 그는 물었다. 소년의 얼굴은 언제나 진실을 보여주는 정확한 지표였다.

지금 그 지표는 그의 심란함을 알리는 게 전부였다. 불안함을. 뜻밖일 것도 없었다. 아나킨의 표정에 걱정과 동요가 파문처럼 일었지만, 대답은 그저, “나아졌어요.”

오비완은 겨우 미소를 지어 보였다. “다행이구나, 그래.” 제 (깨끗한, 어떤 사감도 없는, 별것도 아닌)담요 끝자락을 만지작거리며 그의 미소가 사그라졌다. “네가 먹은 건 트윌렉 의지 억제제였단다. 뭐, 그렇다고 하더구나. 해독제는 따로 없는 모양이라, 성분이 자연스럽게 빠질 때까지 기다려야 할 게다.”

“괜찮을 거에요,” 아나킨이 고집스레 말했다. 어깨를 쭉 펴려다 그는 인상을 썼다.

“그래,” 오비완이 동의했다. “그거는ㅡ그ㅡ?” 그는 제 목을 건드렸다.

아나킨이 그를 따라 한 손을 들었지만, 목걸이에 손끝이 스치기도 전에 다시 담요 속으로 팔을 끌어당겼다. “이건ㅡ” 거칠게 쉰 목소리에 그는 혀로 마른 입술을 핥았다. “이건 일단은 계속 하고 있는 게 좋을 것 같아요,” 그는 말했다. 다른 설명은 없었다.

“그래,” 오비완이 다시 한번 말했다.

*

아나킨이 일어서거나 걷는 데에 도움은 필요 없었다. 그는 조금도 흔들리지 않았지만 그의 자세에는 무언가가, 어떤 머뭇거림 같은 것이 있었다. 어깨 너머를 어정거리며 그는 오비완의 뒤를 바짝 쫓았다. 아나킨에게서 눈을 떼고 싶지 않아 오비완은 걸음을 멈추고 그가 옆에 와서 서길 기다렸지만, 소용없었다. 뒤를 돌아보자 아나킨은 눈을 내리깐 채 오비완의 뒤꿈치인지 바닥인지에만 집중해있었다. 작고 연약한, 새처럼 재빠르고 부지런한 행성민들은 종종걸음으로 홀을 지나다녔고, 그들을 지나칠 때마다 오비완은 제 전 파다완의 날카로운 긴장이 점점 치솟는 것을 느꼈다.

오비완의 방에 도착해 문이 딸깍 닫히는 소리에도 소년의 쿵쿵거리는 에너지는 줄어들지 않는 것 같았다. 아나킨은 평소 같으면서도 동시에 전혀 평소 같지 않았다ㅡ그는 거실을 둘러보며 “인테리어는 나쁘지 않네”하고 방정맞게 말했지만, 경직된 어깨로 방 한가운데에 서있었다. 카우치에 몸을 던져 쿠션을 어지르지도 않았고, 경관을 감상하려 창가를 어슬렁거리지도 않았고, 집 투어를 실시하지도 않았다. 그저 서있었다.

방 전체를 꽁꽁 묶은 그의 긴장은 포스만큼이나 선명하게 느껴질 정도였다. 오비완은 함선에서 가져온 몇 가지 물건들을 한쪽에 내려놓고 그 위에 제 로브를 벗어놨다. “아나킨,” 그는 말했다, “긴장 풀렴.”

“전 괜찮아요,” 아나킨이 돌아서며, 너무 빠르게 대답했다. 그는 씩 웃었다. “반면에 당신은, 꼭 뭐가 씹다 뱉어놓은 꼴이잖아요.”

오비완은 그에게 다가가 한 손을 들었지만, 아나킨의 어깨에 닿기 전에 멈췄다. 아나킨이 어쨌거나 마음의 준비를 하며 어깨가 주춤거리고, 턱이 움츠러들고, 눈빛에 거부감이 섞이는 것을 그는 보았다. “아나킨,” 오비완이 다시 한번 말했다. “ _긴장 풀렴._ ”

그의 격동은 크지 않았다ㅡ그저 한번의 전율, 그리고 흐느낌보단 기침에 가까운 소리가 전부였다. 그러나 그 안에 안도감이 있었다. “못해요!” 외치는 목소리에 조차도.

아나킨이 쓰러지듯 카우치에 주저앉았다. 심리적 압박감은 여전했지만 경직된 몸짓은 좀더 자연스러워졌다ㅡ적어도 겉으로 보기에는. 그는 양손에 얼굴을 묻었고 오비완은 그의 앞에 쭈그려 앉아, 손바닥에 먹힌 중얼거림을 들으려 몸을 기울였다, “너무 벅차요, 너무 벅차다고요.”

머리카락을 그러쥐고서, 아나킨은 고개를 들었다. 충혈된 눈은 건조했다. “너무 꽉 당겨진 스프링이 된 기분이에요,” 입안에서 모래알을 뱉어내듯 그는 말했다. “아니면 좀 맛이 간 드로이드거나. 내가 _터져버릴 것_ 같다고요.” 공황에 빠지기 직전인 것처럼, 그는 신경질적으로 색색대는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “내가 무슨 짓을 할 지 모르겠어요.”

덜덜 떨리는 손가락들이 두피를 긁어 내려가 뒷목에 닿았다. 담요가 흘러내려, 그의 벗은 어깨에 아슬아슬하게 매달렸다.

아나킨은 통제를 잃는 것에 결코 능하지 못했다ㅡ오비완도 알고 있었다.

“약물 때문이야,” 그는 말했다. “결국에는 몸에서 빠져나갈 거란다, 하지만 시간을 주렴.” 오비완은 아나킨이 양 손으로 뒷목을 감싸, 목걸이를 덮는 걸 지켜봤다. “이곳에서 지낼 필요는 없어. 원한다면 코러산트로 돌아가자. 어쩌면 누가 도ㅡ”

“아뇨,” 오비완이 이름을 말하기도 전에 아나킨이 끼어들었다ㅡ하긴 그 편이 나을 것이다. “그럴 수 없어요, 이대로는 안돼요.” 그는 여전히 고개를 떨구고 있었지만 오비완은 그의 속삭임을 들었다, “이대로 그녀를 볼 순 없어요.” 그리고 듣지 못한 척, 몸을 돌렸다.

*

“씻고 나면 기분이 좀 나아질 게다,” 오비완의 말에 아나킨은 고개를 끄덕였고, 눈에 띄게 침착을 되찾았다. 언제나 목적이 있을 때 훨씬 나았다. 흐르는 대로 놔둘 때보다 심혈을 쏟았고, 한가지에 집중했다.

마침내 벗은 담요는 등허리에 걸렸다 바닥으로 흘러내렸고, 아나킨은 화장실로 사라졌다.

오비완은 담요를 그대로 놔뒀다. 그는 그걸 불태워버리고 싶었다. 좀 과민반응 같기는 했다만. 물소리가 들리는 것에 그는 놀라지 않았다ㅡ사막에서 온 소년에게 물은 언제나 위안이었고, 지금 그가 씻어내야 하는 건 몸뿐만이 아닐 테니. 오비완은 초조함에 가만있지 못하고 방안을 정리하다가, 결국 할 일이 떨어져 담요를 집어 들고는 재빨리 개어 카우치 끝에 떨궜다. 지금 아나킨이 편안해하는 것은 이 담요가 유일했다. 무생물을 미워하는 건 웃기지도 않은 짓이었다; 그래서 두 배로 미워졌다.

벨소리에 문을 열자, 궁전의 조그마한 시종이 꾸러미를 들고 서있었다. “세큐라 장군께서,” 그녀는 새가 지저귀듯 말했다, “이것을 갖다 드리라고ㅡ”

“네,” 오비완이 말했다. “고맙습니다.”

초인종과 함께 물소리도 멈춰있었다. 꾸러미를 끄르며 오비완은 거실을 가로질렀고 화장실 문을 똑똑 두드렸다. 대답은 없었지만, 문고리를 돌리자 문이 열렸다. 잠겨있지 않은 채.

아나킨은 다시 바지차림으로 거울 앞에 서있었다. 여전히 물기로 젖은 것을 오비완은 눈치챘지만, 피부에 오싹거리는 떨림이 추위 때문이라고 생각되진 않았다. 역력히 드러난 벗은 등의 채찍자국은 더욱 두드러졌고, 오비완은 저도 모르게 꽉 쥐고 있었던 주먹을 펴야 했다.

“박타 패치구나,” 그는 꾸러미를 들어 보이며 말했다.

거울 속 아나킨의 굳은 시선은 어쩐지 숙연하기까지 했다. “손이 안 닿을 거에요,” 그는 말했다.

오비완은 허를 찔린 기분이었다ㅡ제가 아나킨에게 기대한 건 좀더 직접적인 요청이었다; 부탁의 탈을 쓴 명령 말이다. “내가 붙여주마,” 안으로 걸어 들어가며 그는 말했다. 아나킨 너머로 몸을 뻗어 카운터에 짐을 내려놓고, 패치 하나를 꺼냈다. 아나킨은 이를 악물고 있었고, 그가 이토록 내면에 집중한 것은 오비완도 처음이었다. 제가 이토록 무력하게 느껴진 것은 처음이었다. “좀 따가울 게다,” 그의 경고에, 아나킨의 어깨가 긴장해 힘이 들어갔다.

패치가 등에 닿은 순간 아나킨의 잇새로 신음이 튀어나왔고 그의 무릎이 꺾였다. 균형을 잃고 그는 한 손과 한쪽 무릎으로 바닥을 짚었다. 반대쪽 손은 카운터를 으스러뜨릴 듯 쥐고 있었다. 딱 한번, 욕설을 폭력행위처럼 내뱉었다.

“괜찮아,” 오비완의 말에 아나킨은 내뱉었다, “괜찮지 _않아요._ ” 그러나 오비완은 그의 뒤에 무릎을 꿇고서, 다시 한번 말했다, “아니, 괜찮단다, 쉬이이, 그냥 그대로 있으렴.” 아나킨의 어깨가 떨리고 있었고 그를 감싸지 않는 것은 정말로 힘들었다. 그러나 떨림은 사그라졌고, 오비완은 입을 열었다, “이대로도 할 수 있어. 사실, 이게 훨씬 편하겠구나, 네 키가 좀 커야 말이지.” 이번에 아나킨의 어깨는 웃음으로 흔들려서 오비완은 좀 더 편안히 숨 쉴 수 있었다. “똑바로 앉아보렴,” 그는 덧붙였다.

소년은 분부대로 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 허벅지에 양 손을 올렸다. 어깨의 긴장이 풀리고 고개가 앞으로 살짝 떨어졌다. 그리고 오비완은 이 순종적인 자세에 어쩐지 심란해져, 한 손에 패치를 든 채 머뭇거렸다. 파다완일 때조차도, 아나킨은 이렇게 무릎을 꿇지 않았었다. 그건 그 어떤 파다완도 마찬가지였다.

갑자기 제 손은 너무 크고, 너무 폭력성이 가득해서 오비완은 마른침을 삼켰다. 괜스레 패치를 들고 바쁜 체 했다. 그들의 숨소리가 닫힌 공간에 반향이 되어 울렸다.

꾸러미를 바닥으로 내리고 그는 아나킨의 등 가장 아래쪽 상처부터 치료하기 시작했다. 패치가 닿을 때마다 아나킨은 거칠게 숨을 삼켰고, 손가락은 양쪽 무릎을 파고들었다. 오비완은 애써 그걸 무시한 채 계속 손을 놀렸다.

아나킨의 등을 반쯤 올라갔을 때 오비완의 손바닥 아래, 피부 밑에 작은 떨림이 있었다. 마치 소년이 진동하고 있기라도 한 것처럼. 아나킨은 움직이지 않았지만 그의 고요함은 일렁거렸다. 오비완은 이 어린 나이트의 맨 살을 이토록 의식해본 적이 없었다. 그는 숨을 내쉬었다. “아프니?” 그는 물었다. 그의 목소리로 정적은 작은 파문이 일었고, 그의 보살핌에 놓인 찢어진 피부는 경련했다.

“네,” 아나킨이 이를 악물고 대답했다. 근육의 수축은 곧 어깨의 떨림으로 번졌다. “멈추지ㅡ” 그의 숨소리가 꺾였다. “멈추지 마요.”

견갑골 사이, 조금 더 위로 올라가며 오비완은 무릎으로 일어섰다. 가벼워진 박타 패치 꾸러미를 다시 카운터에 올리려고 그는 아나킨의 위로 몸을 숙였다. 아나킨이 그를 스치며 움찔해 오비완은 시선을 내렸다ㅡ제 아래 아나킨의 몸을 내려다봤다.

이 안, 두 사람의 체온, 아나킨의 샤워 후 남은 증기는 지나치게 훈훈했다. 오비완이 마지막 패치를 손에 쥐고 다시 뒤로 기대앉았을 때 아나킨에게서 작은 소리가, 목구멍 안쪽에서 숨이 턱 막힌 소리가 새나왔다. 아나킨의 벗은 어깨 너머로, 오비완은 무릎을 움켜진 소년의 손마디가 새하얗게 질린 것을 볼 수 있었다. 손가락에 스치는 아나킨의 피부가 지나치게 의식돼, 오비완은 더 부드러운 손길로 패치를 붙이려고 애썼다.

손바닥으로 패치를 쓰다듬어 내리자 아나킨이 끙끙거렸다. 미처 생각을 하기도 전에 오비완은 소년의 어깨를 감쌌고, 염려로 얼룩진 아나킨의 이름이 입술 사이로 빠져 나왔다. 아나킨이 어깨로 팔을 뻗어 오비완의 손을 깍지 껴 붙들고, 그들이 함께 한 긴 세월 동안 마음껏 그래왔듯이 절박하게 매달렸다.

아나킨의 어깨를 짚은 채로, 오비완은 꾸러미를 닫으려 몸을 기울였다. 그리고 아나킨은, 제 아래에서 뭉그러졌다. 슬며시 올라온 손이 오비완의 허벅지를 움켜쥐었고, 반대쪽 손도 마찬가지였고, 그리고는 고개를 기울이고 허리를 살짝 구부려, 오비완의 허벅지, 복부, 가슴팍까지 소년의 등이 맞닿았고, 오비완은 카운터의 가장자리를 움켜쥐었다. 헉 숨을 내뱉었다. 포스여 도우소서.

그러나 포스는 침묵했고, 제 몸은 아니었다. 아나킨의 몸이 떨리는 대로 흔들리며, 상처가 아플 텐데 하고 정신 없이 생각했다. 아나킨의 어깨를 쥔 손가락에 힘이 들어갔고, 그 어깨는 손아귀에서 뭉그러졌다. 오비완이 단단해질수록 아나킨은 뭉그러졌다. 화장실 안의 숨소리는 가쁘고 거칠었다. “아나킨,” 오비완이 말했다ㅡ시도한 것은 엄숙함이었지만 튀어나온 것은 절박함이었다.

무언의, 불분명한 신음이 아나킨의 살갗에서 오비완에게로 전율을 옮겼다. 오비완의 허벅지를 세게 끌어당기며, 그는 더듬거렸다, “못하겠, 더는 못…”

움직이는 건 생각보다 훨씬 힘들었지만, 오비완은 아나킨의 양 손목을 단단히 쥐고 끌어내, 그대로 버티며, 두 사람의 몸에서 멀리 떼어냈다. “아나킨, 그만하렴,” 반쯤 헐떡이는 그에게 아나킨은 등을 기댔고 손아귀에서 벗어나려 어깨를 비틀었다. 오비완은 이를 악물었다. “그만하래도,” 그는 차갑게 내뱉었다ㅡ아나킨에게 단 한번도 사용한 적 없었던 권위의 날카로운 조각. 그는 아나킨의 손목을 앞으로 당겨 앞쪽의 카운터에 대고 붙들었다. 꼼짝 못하게 그를 가뒀다.

그러자 아나킨은 전율했고, 힘을 잃고는 축 늘어졌다. 그의 고개가 앞으로 툭 떨어졌다. 소년의 목이 그리는 완벽하고 유연한 아치가 개목걸이의 경계에서 꺾였다. 오비완은 아나킨의 손목을 카운터에 꽉 눌렀고, 소년은 더욱 수그러들었다. 목의 그 곡선, 구속구에 매인 늘씬한 근육. 오비완의 혈관을, 그의 머릿속을 두드리는 욕구의 충동질. 몸을 기울여 아나킨의 피부에 뜨거운 숨을 뱉으라고. 목걸이 아래, 저 힘줄에 이를 박아 넣으라고. 살갗이 굴복할 때까지 이를 파묻어 아나킨이 가냘프게 울…

초인종이 울렸다.

*

쿼터의 문에 오비완은 이마를 댔다. 금속은 자비롭게도 차가웠다. 벨이 다시 울렸고, 그는 문을 홱 열어젖혔다.

“퀸!” 복도에서 저를 돌아보는 인물에, 오비완의 놀라움은 극명했다.

단 한번의 눈길로 맞은편의 제다이는 모든 것을 이해했다ㅡ놀라움에서 비롯된 것이 아닌 조금 거친 숨소리, 옷가지에 축축하게 스며든 습기, 양 손에 묻은 박타의 흔적. 그러나 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 그건 안도감의 홍수가 오비완을 덮친 이유 중 하나였다. 오비완은 퀸란 보스가 제 문간에 나타나, 복도에 커다랗고 어두컴컴한 모양새로 서있을지도 모른다는 생각조차도 않았었지만, 이젠 그보다 더 반가운 사람을 떠올릴 수 없었다.

“그는 어때?” 제다이는 그저 그렇게 말했다.

“뭐,” 반사적인 얼버무림은 두 사람 다 무시했다. 오비완은 진실을 표현할 적절한 말을 찾으려 했지만, 어지러운 머릿속에 생각은 쉽지 않았다. “몸은 제법 건강하네,” 생략된 것은 알아서 전해지게 놔둔 채, 그는 마침내 말했다. “난 다소 곤란하고,” 그는 시인했다.

그건 물론 극도로 절제된 표현이었지만. 제 허벅지 위 아나킨의 손을 그는 지금도 느낄 수 있었다. 아나킨의 살갗이 어떤 맛일지 그는 지금도 상상할 수 있었다.

마치 예상했다는 듯이 퀸은 고개를 끄덕였다. “한잔하러 가지,” 그는 말했다.

오비완은 눈을 깜박였다. “아나킨을 혼자 둘 순ㅡ”

“가서 꼼짝 말고 있으라고 해,” 퀸란이 분명히 말했다, “그럼 괜찮을 걸세.” 그는 팔짱을 끼고 복도의 벽에 기댔다. “난 여기서 기다리지.”

답답함과 즐거움이 익숙하게 뒤섞여, 오비완은 그를 차분히 바라봤다. “쓸데없는 일이기만 해,” 경고하며, 그는 싱글벙글한 퀸란의 면전에 문을 닫았다.

물론 그럴 리 없단 것을 알고 있었다. 어떤 제다이도 그저 재미있자고 우주 구석구석을 파헤치지 않는다. 그리고 오비완이 퀸란만큼 등을 믿고 맡길 수 있는 제다이는 없었다. 그보다 신뢰하는 사람은 없었다.

지금 화장실 문가에 서있는 한 사람을 제외하면. 여전히 상체는 벗었지만, 표정 없이, 차분했다. “마스터 보스란다,” 오비완이 말했다. “쓸만한 정보가 있는 모양이야.”

아나킨은 그저 고개를 끄덕였다.

오비완은 로브를 집어 들었다. “여기에 있거라.” 아나킨이 파다완이었을 때 수백 번도 더 했던 말이었다. 항상 이렇게 명령처럼 들렸었나? “잠을 좀 자려고 노력해보렴.”

아나킨이 다시 고개를 끄덕였고, 오비완은 밖으로 나갔다.

*

술집으로 향하는 내내 퀸란은 침묵했다. 현지인들은 시끌벅적하게 취해 게임을 하고 요란하게 웃었지만, 퀸은 조용한 구석자리와 마실만한 것까지 마련해냈다. 비록 그 독한 기운이 오비완의 코끝을 찡하게 만들긴 했지만 말이다. 맛은 나쁘지 않았다.

“어떻게 지냈어?” 첫 잔을 반쯤 비우고 퀸란이 물었다.

“바쁘게,” 잔을 기울여 술이 찰랑이는 것을 쳐다보면서, 오비완이 대꾸했다.

“누가 아니겠나?” 퀸란이 동의했다. 그래 보이지 않았다. 한번도 그런 적 없었다. 그는 목숨을 건 맹렬한 전투에서도 숙엄한 차분함으로 빠져 나오는 사람이었다ㅡ그게 길고 긴 명상이었다는 듯이. “조용한 시간을 즐길 기회가 도통 없단 말이지.”

그 말엔 오비완도 미소를 지었고, 잔을 들어 짠 부딪혔다.

“좀 낫군,” 퀸이 말했고, 그들은 술을 들이켰다. “웃는 건 좋은 거야. 자네가 그를 찾았지, 안 그래?”

“에일라가 이야기했군,” 오비완이 말했다; 그건 질문이 아니었다.

“에일라가 이야기했네,” 퀸이 대답했다. 그는 빈 의자에 한쪽 다리를 거만하게 걸쳤다. “엄청 안절부절못해서는 말이야. 처음엔 포스가 그녀를 만나게 하려고 날 이곳에 부른 거라 생각했어. 근데 에일라가 어린 스카이워커 이야기를 꺼냈고, 난 뭐, 아닐지도 모르겠다고 생각했지. 그는 좀 어떤가?”

오비완은 등뒤의 벽에 머리를 기댔다. “아까도 물어보지 않았나?”

얼버무림이 모두에게 통하는 것은 아니었다. “또 물어보는 거야.”

잔을 내려놓고 오비완은 양손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 화장실에서 있었던 일은 꿈같이 비현실적으로 느껴졌지만, 그의 손에선 여전히 희미한 박타 냄새가 났고, 아나킨이 그런 소리를 낸 건 결코 제 상상이 아니었다. 제가 어떻게 감히 아나킨을 두고 그런 걸 상상하겠는가.

고개를 드니, 퀸란이 그를 똑바로 쳐다보고 있었다. “나도 모르겠네,” 오비완은 솔직하게 말했다. 그건 거의 언제나 진실이었다ㅡ지금도 물론. “너무 꽉 당겨진 느낌이라더군.” _내가 무슨 짓을 할 지 모르겠어요._ 오비완의 허벅지를 감싼 소년의 손. 오비완은 다시 잔을 들었다. “뭔가 아는 게 있는 모양이지.” 전혀 그런 의도는 아니었지만 꼭 고발처럼 들렸다.

“내가 도움이 될지는 모르겠네,” 퀸란은 개의치 않고 심각하게 말했다. “하지만 아는 게 있긴 해, 맞아.” 두발을 다시 바닥에 내리고, 그는 몸을 숙여 팔꿈치를 테이블에 기댔다. “이 약물은 정확히 말하자면 의지 억제제가 아니네. 그보다 훨씬 정교한 거야. 하지만 그건 자네도 이미 눈치챘겠지.”

오비완은 퀸란의 검은 눈동자를 마주했다. “특정 신경의 전달을 방해하는군,” 그는 생각했던 것을 말했다.

“쾌감과 고통,” 퀸이 고개를 끄덕였다. “감각의 증폭, 접촉의 갈구, 억제력의 감소ㅡ영향은 다양하고, 사람마다 다르게 나타나.” 그의 입술이 비틀렸다. “소위 임상실험이라 불릴만한 게 없어서 말이야.”

“하지만 빠져나갈 걸세,” 오비완이 말했다.

그리고는 퀸란의 머뭇거림에 욕설을 뱉을 뻔 했다. “결국에는 그래,” 시선을 내린 채, 엄지손가락으로 거의 빈 술잔에 맺힌 물방울을 닦으며 그는 말했다. “하지만 트윌렉 이외의 종족에겐 며칠이 걸릴지, 몇 주가 걸릴지, 나도 몰라. 그리고 시간이 갈수록 나아지는 게 아니라, 점점 더 나빠져. 약효가 심화되거든.”

그 말엔 그도 욕설을 뱉었다. 테이블에 주먹을 올리고, 뼈마디로 나무를 꾹 눌렀다. “이걸 다 어떻게 알았나?” 그는 따졌다.

퀸란이 고개를 들고 단도직입적으로 쳐다봤다. “정말로 알고 싶나?” 그는 조용히 물었다. 오비완은 고개를 돌렸다. 술집과, 활기차게 모인 현지인들을 바라봤다. 조금 후에 퀸란이 말했다, “오직 한가지 목적을 위한 약물일세. 다른 해독제는 없어.”

오비완도 이미 깨달은 사실이었다. 퀸란의 입으로 들을 필요가 전혀 없었다.

이 향토술은 뒷맛이 고약했다. 어쨌든 그는 잔을 비웠다.

*

오비완이 돌아왔을 때 궁전은 고요했고 처소는 깜깜했다. 램프는 그대로 꺼둔 채, 그는 거실 창으로 쏟아 내리는 달빛에 무겁게 주저앉았다. 침실 문은 열려있었다; 최대한 소리를 내지 않고 그는 부츠를 벗고, 벨트를 풀고, 한 손으로 눈을 덮고 의자에 푹 기댔다.

아까 그가 듣고 싶었던 것은 이것이 끝날 거란 말이었다. 곧. 단순하게. 지난 일은 떠나갈 것이라고, 부적절했던 순간들은 적막한 금고에 묻혀 잊혀질 것이라고 말이다ㅡ그건 이미 행해졌고, 어떤 해도 끼치지 않았고, 후회는 없으니까.

지금 이 순간엔…글쎄, 순간에는 언제나 장애물이 있기 마련이다, 안 그런가? 그게 현재를 가치 있게 만드는 이유니까. 순간에 집중해라. 현재를 살아라. 그래.

제가 이걸 해결할 수 있을까? _제가_ 이걸 해결해야 하나? 여기서 제 판단을 신뢰해도 괜찮은 걸까? 이토록 절망적으로 뒤엉킬 수가 있나.

방법은 있다. 도움을 줄 수 있는 사람들. 이런 상황에 필요한 걸 전문적으로 제공해줄 수 있는 사람들. (오비완은 머리카락을 헤집다, 두피를 꾹 눌렀다.) 그러나 오비완은 이미 코러산트에 돌아갈 것을 제안했었다ㅡ아나킨이 신뢰할 수 있다고 생각되는 단 한 사람을 떠올리며. 그리고 아나킨은 가차없이 거절했다. 그럼 남은 것은 진짜 전문가들뿐이었다. 불가능하게도. 아나킨은 결코 낯선 사람에게 마음을 열지 않을 것이다. 절대로 그들에게 몸을 허락하지 않을 것이다. 죽는 한이 있어도.

그것만은 막아야 했다. (“생명에 지장을 주진 않아,” 퀸은 말했었다. “그런 목적으로 만들어진 약이 아니야.”)

다른 선택도 있다, 물론. 그런 것들이 가능한 사람. (기억이 번뜩였다: 오비완의 손 아래 소년의 어깨. 그에게 맡겨진 몸.) 생각이 떠오른 만큼이나 빠르게 답이 나왔다: 안돼. 그는 그럴 수 없었다. 상황을 이용하고 소년을 압박하고 일을 비트는 건, 그는 결코 할 수 없었다. 제안조차도 꺼낼 수 없었다ㅡ그 안에 이미 제 수락과 부추김과 바람이 내포돼있었기 때문에.

이토록 절망적으로 뒤엉킬 수가 있나.

맨발이 카펫을 밟는 희미한 소리에 그는 고개를 들었다. 달빛 끝에 아나킨이 서있었다. 자느라 상체를 벗은 채였지만, 피곤기 없이 맑았다. 양손으로 팔뚝을 감싸 몸을 껴안고서, 발의 체중을 옮기는 소년의 등줄기를 타고 전율이 흘러내렸다.

쌀쌀한 날이 아니었지만, 오비완은 말했다, “추워질라; 침대로 돌아가렴.”

아나킨은 움찔 고개를 흔들었다. “사과하고 싶었어요. 아까ㅡ아까 일이요.”

“아니,” 오비완이 말했다. “아니다, 그건ㅡ” 그는 할 말이 떨어졌고, 잠깐 동안 침묵이 흘렀다. 어둠 속에서 적막이 그들 사이로 몸을 뻗었다.

그리고는 아나킨이 말했다, “마스터 보스는 뭐래요?”

마스터 보스는 _뭐랬냐고_? 그는 “성적인 해방이 약물의 흔적까지 전부 없애줄 거야. 혼자 하는 걸로는 안돼; 그걸론 약물의 손아귀에서 벗어나기 충분치 않아. 다른 사람이 필요해.”라고 말했다. 오비완이 듣고 싶어한 것도 아닌데 말이다.

오비완은 말했다, “약물은 널 죽이지 않을 거야. 지나갈 거다.” 자리에서 일어나는 그를 아나킨은 가만히 쳐다봤다. “늦었구나.”

아나킨이 옆으로 비켜섰고 오비완은 그를 지나쳤다. 등뒤로 문이 닫힐 때까지 끈질기게 따라붙은 소년의 시선이 물리적으로 느껴졌다. 말도 안됐지만.

거실의 소리에 귀 기울이거나 하지 않고, 꾸물거림 없이 오비완은 옷을 벗었다. 어둠 속에 누워 오 분이 지나고서야, 그는 침대의 온기를 깨달았다.

아나킨이 여기서 자고 있었다.

시트에 오직 제 체온만 남은 후에도, 사라진 온기를 기억에서 지워낼 수 없어 그는 한참 동안을 깨어있었다.

*

다음날 아침 아나킨은 좀더 제 모습을 되찾았다. 특이한 아침 메뉴를 고르며 기뻐했고, 심장이 멎도록 아름다운 일출에 감명을 받아 오비완더러 빨리 발코니로 나와보라고 열렬히 졸랐다.

“벌써 봤단다,” 아침과 함께 전달받은 코러산트 소식들을 살펴보며, 오비완은 마주 외쳤다.

“아 그럼 또 보라니까요!”

오비완은 미소를 지었고, 데이터패드를 내려놓고 발코니로 나갔다. 대기권 쉴드에 가리운 행성의 뜨거운 태양은 핏빛 지평선 위로 태어나며 하늘을 진홍색으로 물들였다. 쳐다보기엔 정말로 너무 눈부셨으므로, 오비완은 대신 아나킨을 쳐다봤다ㅡ미풍에 흩날리는 머리카락. 얼굴 가득 편안한 기쁨.

그러나 하루가 지나갈수록 그는 더욱 침체되더니, 노선을 따라 집안을 배회하기 시작했다ㅡ발코니에서, 제 방으로, 거실을 돌아, 앉아있는 오비완의 건너편에 일시 정지. 회가 거듭될수록 그건 점점 더 길어졌다. 오비완은 어떻게든 그를 무시하고 보고서를 읽으려 애썼으나 정신은 완전히 흐트러져있었다.

“뭔가 하고 싶은 게 있니?” 아나킨이 몇 번째인지 모르게 멈춰 섰을 때 오비완이 물었다. “밖에 나가는 것도 좋겠구나. 네가 또 성가신 성격으로 개조할만한 드로이드가 있는지 찾아보는 것도 좋고.”

그 말엔 아나킨도 미소를 지었지만, 그 반쪽 짜리 웃음은 순간뿐이었다. “아뇨,” 아나킨이 말했다. 그는 오비완의 맞은편 의자를 빙 돌아, 그 끝에 걸터앉았다. “아무것도 집중할 수가 없어요.”

그게 무슨 새삼스러운 문제냐고 꼬집고 싶은 유혹을 오비완은 꾹 눌렀다. 지금 상황에서는 그런 농담으로 진실을 덮을 수 없었다; 한 곳에 모든 집중을 쏟는 것에 아나킨은 한번도 어려움을 겪은 적 없었다. 아나킨의 구미가 당기지 않는 곳으로 그 집중을 유도하는 것이 문제라면 문제였지. 이제 그는 안절부절못하는 것처럼 보였다. 초조하게 씰룩씰룩. 꼭 사고를 쳐 놓고선 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 할지 몰라 할 때처럼 말이다.

제 손이 튜닉의 소매를 한시도 가만두지 못하는걸 아나킨도 깨달았는지, 손바닥을 쫙 펴 무릎에 올렸다. 고개를 들고서, 그는 말했다, “명상을 하고 싶어요.”

오비완은 놀라움에 눈썹을 치켜 올리지 않을 수 없었다. 얼마나 많은 시간 그들이 이 대화를 나눴던가? 오비완은 제 파다완에게 평온의 진가를 심어주고 싶었고, 아나킨은 그 발상 자체를 격렬히 거부했다ㅡ목욕을 피해 도망 다니는 꼬맹이들처럼 말이다. 이른바 “활동 명상”은 정말 힘들게 얻어낸 타협점이었다ㅡ손은 바쁘게, 마음은 평화롭게. 그런데 지금…”명상을 하고 싶다고,” 그는 따라했다.

아나킨의 미소는 희미했지만 부드러웠다. “특수 상황이에요. 익숙해지지 말아요.”

“뭐, 어서 해보렴,” 오비완은 한 손을 휘저으며 말했고, 돌아오는 약 오른 표정에 웃음을 참았다.

“좀 도와줄래요?” 아나킨이 양반다리를 하고 편안히 자리를 잡으며 은근히 물었다.

같은 자세를 취하며, 오비완은 미소 지었다. “준비됐어요?” 아나킨의 말에, 명상은 시합이 아니라고 이야기할까도 고려했다. 대신에, 그저 눈을 감고 고요 속에 몸을 맡겼다.

그가 마지막으로 명상을 했던 게 언제였더라? 잠수 끝에 물 밖으로 나온 마냥, 순간의 평온을 붙들기 위해 필사적으로 온 우주를 밀어내던 것 말고, 가장 깊은 사색의 포용 말이다. 몸과 마음을 내맡기고서.

아나킨이 실종된 지 얼마나 되었지?

그를 되찾은 것에 그는 안심했다. 그래, 지금 상황도 쉽진 않았다. 그러나 처음 만난 순간부터, 아나킨은 그에게 침착과 평온을 가져다 주는 사람이 아니었다. 오비완은 새로운 도전들을 맞이하게 되었고, 그 요구에 맞춰 스스로가 변하는 것을 느껴왔다.

아나킨이 죽었다고 생각했던 지난 몇 주는, 결코 유쾌하지 않았다. 선택 받은 자를 잃은 동요라고 말하는 건 유용했다. 아나킨을 잃은 동요라고 말하는 건 진실이었다.

눈을 떠, 다시 현실을 보았지만, 내면은 여전히 고요 속에 균형을 유지했다. 햇빛이 옮겨가 있었다. 마치 실타래가 풀린 것처럼, 흘러간 시간이 눈에 보이는 듯 했다. 그 구불구불한 엉김 속에 아나킨은 짙은 침묵의 기둥이었다. 오비완은 제 전 파다완을 향한 빛나는 자부심을 느꼈다; 소년에게 고요는 결코 쉽게 찾아오지 않았었다.

멍하니 그 모습을 눈에 담으며, 오비완은 아나킨에게 고요가 잘 어울리는 것 같다고 생각했다. 어쩌면 안식에 잠긴 아나킨이 참신하게 느껴져서 이토록 아름다워 보이는지도 몰랐다. 마지막으로 아나킨이 자는 걸 지켜본 게 언제였더라? 벌써 수년전이다. 기회는 도통 모습을 드러내지 않았다; 아나킨은 더이상 피곤하면 잠을 자는 눈이 반짝반짝한 어린아이가 아니었다ㅡ설령 오비완의 어깨보다 편한 것이 없다 할지라도. 그리고 그런 아이일 때 조차도, 그의 잠은 고요와 거리가 멀었었다.

“하지 마요,” 입술을 거의 움직이지 않은 채, 아나킨이 말했다.

소년의 목소리가 오비완의 트랜스를 깨뜨렸다. “뭐를?”

감긴 눈에 꽉 힘을 주며, 아나킨이 말했다, “쳐다보는 거요.” 속삭임은 갈라짐에 가깝게 쉬어있었다.

오비완은 시선을 멀리 떼어내고, 의식적으로 폐에 숨을 채웠다. 잠잠하고 평온해진 현실의 몸으로 돌아와, 일어서고 사지를 움직이는 것은 어려웠다. 그는 힘겹게 해냈다; 발코니로 걸어나갔다.

이곳의 일몰은 일출만큼이나 경외심을 불러일으켰다. 하늘의 둥근 아치 전체가 예술가의 빛깔로 얼룩졌다. 오늘은 특히나 더 장엄했다. 그러나 오비완은 아나킨을 부르지 않았다.

*

다음날 오비완이 아름다운 해돋이 한참 이후에 눈을 떴을 때, 아나킨은 일어나, 옷을 갈아입고, 거실에 앉아있었다. 앞에는 삼분의 이 짜리 드로이드가 늘어져있었고, 나머지 부분은 온 사방에 흩어져있었다. 오비완은 그게 궁전에서 사용하는 평범한 전령 드로이드임을 알아봤다. 아나킨이 결국 그의 제안을 받아들인 모양이었다.

“벌써 일어났구나,” 오비완이 말했다.

“네.”

그는 아나킨의 손놀림을 지켜봤다. 볼트가 풀렸고, 아나킨은 그걸 제 옆에 휙 떨어뜨렸다. 그가 뭘 완전히 분해하는 일은 드물었지만, 이 드로이드만큼은 부품 하나하나로 쪼개려는 게 분명했다. 그는 평상시의 유쾌한 솜씨가 아닌, 엄숙한 결단 같은 걸로 차있었다. 마루에는 상당한 부품들이 놓여있었다. “잠을 못 잤니?” 오비완이 물었다.

“네.”

아나킨은 드로이드에서 고개를 들지 않았다. 오비완은 더 밀어붙이지 않았다. 점점 더 쌓여가는 부품 더미를 배경으로, 그는 아침을 만들어먹었다.

이건 그를 진정시키지 못했다. 아나킨의 좌절과 지나치게 얽매여, 지나치게 비정상적이었다. 그에게서 흘러나오는 동요의 물결은, 드로이드를 파괴하고자 하는 집중력에도 흩어지지 않아, 눈에 보일 듯 했다.

오비완은 제 방으로 도망쳤지만, 문을 닫을 수는 없었다ㅡ아나킨을 차단할 수는 없었다(적어도 지금은). 그리고 신경을 거슬리는 불안감의 감염이 서서히 퍼지는 것은 무엇으로도 막을 수 없었다. 손가락으로 초조하게 표면을 두드리다, 신체활동으로 이 불안감들을 숙청할 수 있지 않을까 하는 생각이 튀어 올랐다. 그러나 아나킨의 광선검이 여전히 오비완의 수중에 있었으므로 검술훈련은 불가능했고, 맨손 스파링은(제 피부 위의 손, 매달리는 몸짓, 화장실에서처럼 순종적인 아나킨, 그 입술이 내는 소리) 별로 좋은 생각 같지 않았다.

그는 명상을 하려 했지만, 실패했다. 제 머릿속의 소용돌이보단 거실에서 들려오는 소음을 탓했지만, 어쨌거나 실패는 실패였다.

하루는 천천히 흘러갔다. 탕탕거리던 소리가 멈췄음을 그가 알아차렸을 땐, 밖은 깜깜했고, 오비완은 이 침묵이 언제부터 계속된 건지 알 수 없었다.

그리고는 정적이 깨졌다. 금속의 요란한 와장창 소리, 뒤따라 쿵쿵 떨어져 바닥을 굴러가는 자잘한 소음들. 서두르지 않고 오비완은 거실로 나갔다.

아나킨은 금속 파편의 원 중앙에 서있었다ㅡ볼트, 패널조각, 회로, 온갖 금속 부품들이 그에게서 뿜어져 나온 것처럼 그를 둘러싸고 있었다. 어떤 것들은 여전히 빙글빙글 돌아가며 진정하는 중이었고, 아나킨은ㅡ아나킨은 진정하고 있지 _않았다_. 폐에 숨을 밀어 넣으려 분투하느라 어깨는 들썩였고, 양손은 주먹을 말아 쥐었다. 눈은 감겨있었지만, 표정은 활짝 열려 분노에 찬 절망감이 역력했다.

“아나킨,” 뚜렷한 목적도 없이 불쑥 말이 튀어나왔다. 어린 나이트의 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 광풍이 휘몰아치기 직전인 것처럼, 그 속에 무언가가 불타고 있었고, 오비완은 계속 이야기를 해야만 했다, 어떻게든 파도가 범람하지 못하게 막아야 했다, 안 그랬다간, 안 그랬다간… “다시 조립하지 않을 게냐?” 산산조각 난 드로이드 잔여물을 손짓하며 그는 물었다. 아나킨에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채. 감히 떼지 못한 채.

아나킨이 느릿하게 고개를 저었고, 그리고는 한번 더, 좀더 힘있게, 좀더 부인을 담아 흔들었다. 그의 눈이 다시 감겼고 꽉 쥔 주먹은 관자놀이 부근에 올라왔다. “못해요,” 그는 악문 잇새로 웅얼거렸다. “못한다고요. 아무것도 집중할 수가 없어요. 전 그냥… _부수는 것밖에_ 못해요.”

단어들은 그를 찢고 나왔고, 그 안의 괴로움이 너무 커서 오비완은 미처 생각하기도 전에 몸을 움직여, 파편들 사이를 주의 깊게 걸어 아나킨의 앞에 섰다. 어깨를 감싸는 손에 아나킨이 눈을 떴고, 그제야 오비완은 이게 현명하지 않은 건 아닐까 생각했다. 그러나 물러서지 않았다. “아니, 그냥 약물 때문이야. 괜찮아질 거란다. 넌 괜찮아질 거야.”

오비완의 손바닥 아래에서 그는 흔들렸다ㅡ그저 물결처럼 조그맣게. 제가 생명체를 만지고 있음이 선명하게 느껴졌다ㅡ _괴로워하는_ 생명체 말이다. 아나킨이 천천히 손을 내렸다. 그는 더이상 주먹을 쥐고 있지 않았다. 오비완의 손바닥에 무게가 느껴졌다; 아나킨이 그에게 아주 살짝, 몸을 기대고 있었다. 비록 아나킨은 떨쳐내려 애썼지만, 여전히 소년의 눈 속엔 절망 같은 것이 있었다.

“제가 뭘 해야 하는지 말해주세요,” 아나킨이 중얼거렸다. 그들의 거리가 너무 가까워서 오비완은 목소리에 진동하는 공기까지 느낄 수 있었다.

그의 손에 힘이 들어갔고, 아나킨의 눈이 흐려졌다. _안돼_ , 그는 생각했고, 그는 말했다, “약물 때문이야.” 그는 할 수 없었다, 그는 하면 안됐다, 그는 해선 안됐다.

“마스터.” 숨결 같은 목소리가, 오비완의 숨을 빼앗았다. 폐에서 공기가 전부 빠져나가, 그는 손바닥으로 아나킨의 어깨를 밀어내며 뒷걸음질쳤다. 그건 마치 우주로 도약하는 기분이었다. 중력에 맞서서.

“적어도 이걸 좀 정리라도 하렴,” 그는 말했다.

아나킨은 손을 앞으로 모아, 고개를 숙였다. 눈을 감춘 채. “네, 마스터.”

*

오비완을 잠들지 못하게 하는 것들은 우주의 그 어떤 어둠으로도 덮어지지 않았다.

*

버석버석한 눈으로, 그는 다시 일어나 앉았다. 새벽이 다가오는 기대감에 세상은 적막했다. 우주로 향하는 셔틀의 증기꼬리가 은색 하늘을 갈랐다.

조만간, 그들도 셔틀에 올라야 함을 오비완은 알았다. 전쟁은 그들을 위해 기다려주지 않았다. _며칠이 걸릴지, 몇 주가 걸릴지, 나도 몰라,_ 퀸란은 말했었다.

 _다른 해독제는 없어_ , 그는 말했었다.

어떤 이유에선지, 오비완은 시간이 충분하다고 확신했다. 침실 문을 여는 순간에도, 그는 제가 할 수 있는 일이 있을 거라고 생각했다.

그는 하마터면 아나킨에게 걸려 넘어질 뻔 했다.

오비완이 겨우 문틀을 붙들었을 때 어린 청년이 그를 올려다봤다. 끝나지 않은 잠 못 이루는 밤이 깊이 새겨져, 그의 눈은 어두웠다. 바지만 유일하게 입은 채, 그는 무릎을 꿇고 손을 허벅지에 올리고 있었다. 방의 기온에 피부가 곤두서있었다. “날이 차다,” 문가에 붙들려, 오비완이 말했다.

“도움이 돼요,” 아나킨이 대답했다.

실로 붙들렸다. 발치의 아나킨 때문에, 앞으로는 어디도 갈 수 없었다. 그러나 뒷걸음질은 상상도 할 수 없는 후퇴였다. “언제부터ㅡ”

뒷말은 삼켰지만, 아나킨은 다 들은 것처럼 대답했다: “밤새요.”

침묵이 기지개를 펴, 그들을 적막으로 묶었다. 아나킨의 손목의 멍이 거의 사라진 것을 오비완은 눈치챘다. 이렇게 빨리. 이것도 약물의 영향일까? 반복적으로 약물을 먹이려면 그게 필요할지도 모른다ㅡ신체에 가해진 훼손을 빠르게 회복할 수 있는 능력 말이다.

그래야 다시 상처를 입힐 수 있으니까.

손목의 구속구, 사슬에 매달린 팔, 이것들은 오비완의 기억이 아니었다. 영원히 그럴 것이었다.

오비완은 눈을 감고 싶었다. 아나킨에게서 벗어날 수 없었다. 밤새, 이러고 있었다고. 무릎을 꿇고? 그의 뒤 거실은 전날 저녁의 혼잡함이 싹 사라져 깨끗했다. 치우는 데는 그리 오래 걸리지 않았을 거고, 그리고는 여기서, 오비완의 방문만 쳐다보고 있었다.

“문을 두드리는 것조차도 할 수 없었어요,” 낮고 공허한 목소리로, 아나킨이 말했다. “안되더라고요. 문을 두드려서 당신을 부르는 것도 난 할 수 없어요.” 그의 눈이 타올랐다; 이제 그는 화장실에서처럼, 무릎을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. “마스터,” 애원보다는 고발처럼 그는 말했다, “뭘 해야 하는지 아시잖아요.”

그래, 오비완은 알고 있었다. 문틀이 제 생명줄인 것처럼 그는 붙들었다. 돌아서. 움직이지마. 제 숨결이 느껴졌다. 의식하면서도, 제 통제에서 벗어나는 걸 막을 수 없었다. 그는 알고 있었다. 그는 알고 있었다. 하지만 고개를 저었다.

그리고 아나킨은 고개를 흔들었다. “절 가르치셨잖아요. 현상을 관찰하면, 그 의도를 이해할 것이라고 가르쳐주셨잖아요. 그리고 제가 원하는 건…” 떨림이 그의 눈꺼풀을 끌어내렸고, 오비완의 어깨도 반향처럼 울렸다. 손이 조금 미끄러져서 그는 휘청거렸고, 아나킨은 다시 번쩍 눈을 떴다ㅡ그토록 많은 것을 요구하면서도 유혹은 섞이지 않은, 타오르는 눈.

“아나킨,” 오비완이 말했다. 저항하려 애쓰며.

소년은 움직이지 않았다. 그저 말했다, “아무것도 집중할 수 없어요. 내 안의 소음 때문에 아무것도 _들을 수_ 없어요. 더는 견딜 수가 없어요.” 그의 숨소리가 점점 커지기 시작해, 가슴팍이 오르내렸다. “전 통제를 잃고 있고, 그렇게 되면…전…”

말로 표현할 수 없었지만, 그럴 필요 없었다ㅡ그들이 함께한 시간이 얼마였던가? 아나킨과 통제에 관해 오비완도 깨닫고 알만큼은 길었다.

그의 눈은 이제 불타지 않았다. 제멋대로 날뛰고 있었다. 필사적으로. “전 버티지 못할 거에요. 오비완. _제발요_.”

그 모든 세월 동안, 단 한번도, 그는 아나킨이 애원하는 것을 들어보지 못했다. 그게(혹은 무언가가) 그의 손가락이 문틀을 놓치게 했다. 그는 제 전 파다완의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다; 상체를 벗은 아나킨과 이렇게 마주보고 앉은 것은 처음이 아니었다(훌렁훌렁 벗기 좋아하는 것은 십대 아나킨의 성가신 점 중 하나일 뿐이었다). 그러나 지금, 아나킨은 떨고 있었다.

소년이 무릎에서 한 손을 들었고, 오비완은 말했다ㅡ조용하지만 단호하게, “그만.” 아나킨은 멈췄다; 움직임, 떨림, 모든 것을. 고요, 화장실에서 오비완의 아래에서 그랬던 것처럼, 그 아름다운 고요.

오비완이 팔을 뻗었고, 아나킨은 기다렸다. 손을 구부려 아나킨의 목 뒤로 가져가, 그 개목걸이를 덮고, 뒷목을 감싸, 머리카락에 손가락을 파묻었다. 그리고 움켜쥐었다. 눈이 감기고, 입술은 벌어져, 아나킨의 고개가 그의 손으로 떨어졌다. 오비완의 손에 매달려, 몸을 완전히 맡겼다.

그가 입을 맞췄을 때, 소년은 결코 늘어져만 있지 않았다. 오비완의 입술과 손 사이에서 고개를 기울이고, 마주 입을 맞췄다. 그의 혀 위로 숨을 내쉬었다. 요구와 순종과 분노와 나약함, 바람과 필요.

그리고 오비완은 굴복했다.

*

태양은 여전히 지평선 아래를 꾸물댔다. 오비완의 방 창문은 열려있었다ㅡ창백한 푸른빛 각광, 붙들린 연보라빛 숨. 모든 것이 엷게 빛났다. 침대의 시트, 그 위에 스치는 아나킨의 피부. 사지는 조용히, 몸은 고요히, 그는 침대에 누워있었다.

오비완은 그의 골반에 올라타, 양팔로 상체를 가두고 몸을 기울였다. 아나킨이 어깨를 움찔, 무릎을 움직였을 때, 오비완은 그를 가볍게 털어내고 꾸짖음을 속삭였다. 그걸로 소년이 얼마나 더 참을 수 있을까 궁금했다.

 _진정해_ , 그를 다시 침대 위로 밀며 오비완은 말했다. _나한테 전부 맡기렴_. 아니면 생각만 했던가? 오고 가는 말 없이 두 사람 다 이미 알고 있었는지도 모른다ㅡ그가 무엇에 동의한 건지. 그가 뭘 하려는 건지.

침착하게, 그는 아나킨의 맨 팔에 손을 얹고 살갗의 잔물결 같은 떨림 위로 손길을 스쳐 어깨를 향했다. 두 손가락으로 아나킨의 쇄골을 따라 그리자 어린 나이트는 아주 살짝, 턱을 들어올렸다. 목을 감싼 검은 띠에 힘줄이 굽어질 만큼만.

오비완은 띠 아래로 한 손가락을 걸었다. 아나킨의 입술에서 (억눌린, 만족스러운)작은 소리가 빠져 나왔고 고개가 조금 더 젖혀졌다. 아주 미약한 당김에도 그는 침대에서 들려, 오비완을 향해 활처럼 몸이 휘었다. 오비완은 고개를 내리고 아나킨의 뺨에 제 뺨을 스쳤다. 살갗을 깊숙이 들이마시며 제 피가 끓어오르는 것을 느꼈다.

아나킨이 보채듯 우는소리를 냈다. 양손이 시트를 미끄러져 오비완의 무릎 바로 위를 꼭 붙들었다. “안돼,” 오비완이 아나킨의 귓가에 중얼거렸지만, 소년은 그저 허리를 더 깊이 휠 뿐이었다. 그들의 가슴이 스쳤고, 허벅지를 쥔 손가락엔 더욱 힘이 들어갔다.

오비완은 상체를 일으켜 그의 손목을 움켜쥐고, 제 몸에서 거칠게 떼어냈다. 아나킨의 눈에 포악함이 번뜩였고, 오비완은 그가 제 반응을 끌어내기 위해 일부러 그랬다는 것을 알았다. 그래서 반응을 주었다. 그들이 무슨 게임을 하는 건지 그는 알고 있었다ㅡ그들이 걷고 있는 가느다란 외줄을 그는 알고 있었다.

그는 아나킨의 손목을 침대에 가두고, 양쪽으로 쭉 뻗어 다시 상체를 붙였다. 그의 손아귀에 녹아 내린 아나킨의 따뜻하고 가쁜 숨이 얼굴에 닿았다. 아나킨이 그의 사람 손목을 비틀어 피부가 짓눌리고 뒤틀렸고, 오비완은 그게 아나킨에겐 어떤 느낌일까 궁금해졌다. _감각의 증폭_ , 퀸란은 말했었다. 더 꽉 움켜쥐며, 뼈가 우드득거리고 아나킨의 숨이 턱 막히는 것을 느꼈다.

“그대로 있거라,” 명령하고 그는 일어나 앉았다.

포스로 아나킨을 묶어둘 수도 있었다; 뭔가를 불러올 수도 있었다, 제 벨트라던가; 하지만 그건…옳지 않게 느껴졌다. 그는 튜닉을 머리위로 당겨 벗었다. 그건 낡은 튜닉이었다; 솔기는 쉽게도 뜯어졌다. 천을 반으로 찢는 건 좀 더 힘들었지만, 그가 준비를 끝냈을 때 아나킨은 침대 양쪽의 기둥을 쥐고 있었다. 오비완이 매듭을 지을 동안 소년의 몸은 쿵쿵 울렸다. 엉성한 구속. 상징. 그것으로 충분했다.

아나킨의 묶인 손목을 오비완은 손가락으로 따라 그렸다. 다시 몸을 숙이자 머리카락이 아나킨의 뺨을 스쳤고, 그는 말했다, “네 꿈을 봤단다. 네 기억. 그 채찍.” 아나킨이 몸서리쳤고, 오비완은 그의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 시선을 제게 붙들었다. “난 널 아프게 하지 않을 거야.”

숨이 턱에 차서, 아나킨은 약하게 머리를 당겼다. “그래도 돼요.”

오비완은 다리를 쭉 펴고 누워, 아나킨의 위에 몸을 눌렀다. 중력이 그를 끌어당겨, 서로에게 끌어당겨, 제 발기한 앞섬이 아나킨의 골반에 닿게, 그리고는 성기가 맞닿게. 아나킨이 끙끙거리며 고개를 젖히자 오비완의 손가락마디에 그의 두개골이 눌렸다. 오비완은 그의 움푹한 목덜미에 속삭였다: “아니, 절대로.”

아나킨의 목에 입술을 꾹 누르니 유연한 목은 더욱 휘었고, 힘줄이 팽팽히 늘어났다ㅡ그래, 그 아름다운, 늘씬한 근육. 이번에는 오비완도 저항하지 않았다. 그대로 이를 박아 넣자 아나킨의 몸이 덜컹거렸다. 그는 잇자국을 빨아들여, 피부 아래 피를 맛봤다. 숨소리와 호흡이 아나킨의 목구멍에서 뒤엉켰다.

오비완이 고개를 들었다. “조심해야지,” 꾸짖는 것은 아주 쉬웠다. “매듭이 풀어질라.”

아나킨은 뿌옇고 어두운 눈으로 그를 올려다봤다. 그가 입을 연 순간, 오비완은 입술로 그를 삼켰다. 입맞춤보단 마구 문지르는 것에 더 가까웠다. 아나킨은 할 수 있는 최대한 몸을 붙여왔고, 오비완도 그를 마주 눌렀다ㅡ어깨, 골반. 아나킨이 그의 입 안에서 끙끙거렸다. 오비완은 다시 한번 체중을 실어 내리눌렀다. 튀어나오는 신음에 아나킨의 입이 떨어지자 오비완은 그의 아랫입술을 이로 세게 붙들어, 신음은 흐느낌이 되었다.

오비완은 낮게 웃으며 그를 놓아줬다. 한 손이 소년의 배를 쓰다듬고 바지 허리춤 아래로 들어가자 아나킨은 숨을 더듬었다. 오비완의 손바닥에 그는 뜨겁고, 단단히 발기해, 꺼덕였다. 간절함에 눈썹을 모으고, 아나킨은 눈을 질끈 감았다. 단 한번의 손길, 그리고는 아나킨의 낑낑거림을 무시한 채 오비완은 미끄러져 내려갔다. 아나킨의 바지를 벗기고ㅡ제 바지도 벗고ㅡ허벅지에 걸터앉아 그를 감상했다. 매듭이 풀리지 않게 살짝 손목을 당기며, 아나킨은 그를 보려고 목을 길게 뺐다.

“마스터,” 그는 말했다. 절박함으로 흐르는 좌절에 목소리가 꽉 죄였다.

오비완은 미소를 짓고ㅡ아나킨이 전율했고ㅡ말했다, “뒤로 눕거라. 눈은 감고.”

또 한번 전율이 그의 피부를 소리 없이 훑었고, 아나킨은 그의 말에 따랐다. 오비완은 기다렸다ㅡ떨림이 흩어지고, 속눈썹이 뺨에 내려앉는 것을 지켜봤다. 떠오르는 태양이 아나킨의 피부를 어스름한 주홍색으로 칠했다. 진홍빛으로 물든 벽은 방에 불을 붙였다.

몸을 기울여 그는 아나킨의 허벅지 옆에 손을 짚었다ㅡ매트리스가 기우는 것이 느껴질 만큼 가깝게. 몸에 닿을 만큼 가깝지는 않게. 허벅지의 근육이 꿈틀거리는 것을 지켜봤다. 몸을 더욱 기울였다; 갈비뼈를 따라 숨을 내쉬었다. 잇새로 새나오는 떨리는 숨.

미소를 짓고서, 오비완은 움직였다. 느리고 감질나는 감각의 게릴라 전투; 머리카락이 아나킨의 어깨를 스쳤고, 그리고는 오비완이 골반 안쪽을 깨물어 피를 빨아들였다. 한곳에 무게를 실었다가, 전혀 다른 곳을 어루만졌다. 손길 하나하나가 아나킨의 반응을 끌어냈다. 손끝, 손바닥, 혀, 숨결, 속눈썹, 손톱; 다리의 유연한 근육을 가볍게 긁어 내렸다. 미약한 손짓에도 순종적으로, 열성적으로 벌어진 허벅지 안쪽에 희미한 붉은 자국을 남겼다.

아나킨의 숨이 무언의 괴로운 신음으로만 입술을 빠져 나오고, 오비완이 더이상 견딜 수 없을 만큼 발기할 때까지.

“눈을 떠도 좋아,” 아나킨의 허벅지 사이에 자리를 잡으며, 오비완이 단조롭게 말했다. 번쩍 뜨인 눈이 흉흉하게 날뛰며 천장을 응시하는 것을 보았다.

그 시선이 저를 향했고, 폭발하듯 숨이 터져 나왔다. 아나킨의 무릎이 그의 허리를 조였다. “제발요.” 그 말은 목구멍 안쪽에서 숨소리처럼 뱉어졌다.

“뭘 원하지?” 손바닥 아래 뜨거운 맨 살을 어루만지며, 오비완이 물었다.

어린 남자는 숨이 차서, 흐느끼는 소리밖에 내지 못했다. 오비완이 한 손을 떼고, 반대쪽 손도 떼자, 그의 고개가 홱 넘어갔다. “마스터!”

“뭘 원하지?”

“당신이요.” 참을성 없이. 미친 듯이. 이글거리며.

오비완은 미소를 지었고, 양손으로 아나킨의 골반을 감쌌다. “아니. 제대로 말해.”

아나킨의 허리가, 몸이, 통제를 벗어나 완벽하게 휘었고, 그는 아주 똑똑히 말했다, “제 안에 박아주세요.”

“좋아,” 오비완이 대답했다. 약속처럼. 그보다 바라는 건 없다는 것처럼. 진심으로.

아나킨의 혈관에 타오르는 약물처럼, 제 혈관에는 그 단어가 타올랐다. 눈을 감으면 그 속에 떨어져 길을 잃을지도 모른다ㅡ그러나 눈을 뜨고 있을 때조차도, 제 손이 닿는 곳마다 순응하는 소년의 피부 말고는 아무것도 느낄 수 없었다. 제가 밀어 넣자, 아나킨의 고개가 떨어져 팔에 기대는 것을 그는 지켜봤다ㅡ스스로의 족쇄가 아닌, 오직 외부의 구속구에만 묶인 채. 태양을 피해 달아나는 그림자처럼, 소년의 얼굴에서 통제의 마지막 자취가 사라지는 것을 지켜봤다. 오비완은 그를 그러안았다ㅡ제 것이었다; 제가 원하는 대로, 제 허릿짓 대로, 몰아붙이고, 만지고, 맛볼 수 있는. 탐욕스러운 손끝으로 움켜쥐고, 혀끝으로 땀의 소금기를 핥았다. “네 비명을 들려주렴,” 아나킨의 살갗 위로 그는 뱉었다. 그리고 아나킨은…

아나킨은 그렇게 했다.

*

태양은 완전히 떠있었다; 오비완이 전혀 관심 없었을 동안, 저 홀로 그 과정을 마쳤다. 열린 창문으로 비스듬히 들어온 밝은 햇빛은 침대 너머의 벽에 몸을 비집었다.

아나킨은 이미 축 늘어져 잠들어있었고, 오비완이 품에서 놓아주자 잠결에 들릴 듯 말 듯 끙끙거렸다.

오비완이 개목걸이 아래에 손가락을 넣었을 땐 웅얼거림 하나 없었다. 버클은 작은 딸깍 소리와 함께 풀렸다. 목걸이는 아나킨의 목에 거의 자국을 남기지 않았다. 소년의 잠든 머리 아래로 조심스럽게 띠를 당겨, 제 손가락에 감았다. 이제 이것은 가느다란 낯선 가죽에 지나지 않았다.

베개에 얼굴을 묻으며, 아나킨이 오비완을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 가죽이 감긴 손마디로 뺨을 쓸어 내리자, 아나킨이 무어라 중얼거리며 어깨를 움찔했다. 누가 업어가도 모르게 잠이 들었다. 그러나 여전히 아름다웠다. 꿍얼대고, 꼼지락거리고, 한시도 가만있지 않으며.

자유로웠다.


End file.
